


Ocean Blues

by LamarandKadar



Series: If Blue and Red make purple [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Day At The Beach, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: Team Voltron goes to the beach seeking some down time, but get the opposite when Lance gets lost in a system of caves thought to be abandoned. Now it's up to Keith to get his boyfriend back before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

The hot sun beat down on team Voltron as they set up a small camp on the beach. Shiro was applying sunscreen on Pidge’s back while she read an Altean book from Allura’s collection. Hunk and Coran were discussing options for dinner and Allura was sun bathing. Lance had a surfboard in his grasp and was about to head off towards the beach.

“Where in the world did you get a surfboard? We’re light years away from earth.” Keith asked.

  
“Pidge made it.” Lance replied.

  
“She made you a surfboard in her spare time? Somehow I highly doubt she would just do that.”

  
“Well… I did have to barter with her.”

  
“What did you give her?”

  
“Um, it was more of a dare.”

  
“What kind of dare? Lance, what did you do?”

  
“Well remember that time you woke up with a mohawk? Yeah, that was me.” Lance smiled triumphantly.

  
“I assumed it was you.”

  
“What!? How did you know? I was very secretive in doing it.”

  
“Well you’re the only one who would even dare to do that.”

  
“No, Pidge would have if she wasn’t so wrapped up in her projects.”

  
“Lance, we sleep together. You were the most logical choice and plus if I wanted to stop you I could’ve.”

  
“Then why didn’t you?” Keith narrowed his eyes.

  
“Because… I just happened to be exhausted that day and didn’t feel like dealing with you.”

  
“Okay, whatever you want to tell yourself.” Lance ran into the water and started paddling out to catch a wave.

  
Once Lance caught a huge wave he slowly stood up on the board and rode the wave. After doing a few flips and tricks, Lance lost his balance and fell into the ocean. A few ticks passed and Lance still didn’t come up. Keith’s amusement turned into worry as he couldn’t find the blue paladin anywhere.

  
“Lance!” Keith called out. “Lance, are you okay!?”

  
No response came. Jumping up, Keith ran to the water to look for his boyfriend.

  
“Lance!?” Keith scouted the ocean looking for any trace of Lance then-

  
“Did you miss me!” Lance yelled in Keith’s ear. His first reaction was jamming his elbow into Lance's gut making him wince in pain.  
“Ow! Uncalled for!”

  
“That’s what you get for sneaking up on me, you jerk!” Keith lightly punched Lance on the shoulder.

  
“Sorry! Just trying to get some fun out of you.” Keith punched Lance on the shoulder again.

  
“Fine! Fine! I won’t bug you anymore.” Lance picked up the surfboard and stuck it in the sand then waded in the water. “Come on Keith, the water is fine!”

  
“No thanks.” Keith said and sat on a beach towel under the shade of an alien palm tree.

  
“Fine mr solitude! I’ll enjoy the water all on my own.” Lance walked farther into the water until it was up to his waist.

  
“I’m going to go explore!” Lance shouted at Keith who was still a little sour.

  
“Just don’t get yourself killed.”

  
“I promise.” Lance went off the explore the beach.

  
\----------

  
After venturing a ways away from where team Voltron set up camp, Lance found a sea cliff with a deep cave carved in the side of it. Lance peered inside the pitch black tunnel and wondered whether he should check it out or not.

  
“Hey! I’m going to check out this cave!” He shouted back at the team. No one responded, but he didn’t hear a no so it was okay, right? Choosing a sharp spear like stick, Lance poked his head into the cave.

  
“Hello? Is anyone here?” He yelled. Receiving no answer, Lance deemed it safe to enter and walked right in. After walking in a few dozen feet the entrance to the cave closed leaving Lance surrounded in darkness.

  
“Keith!? Keith, did you do this? This isn’t funny!” Lance pounded on the rock wall blocking the mouth of the cave.

  
“Fine, I’ll find another way out.” Poking the ground with the stick like a blind man, Lance maneuvered his way deeper into the dark cave until he hit a wall.

  
“Crap!” There wasn’t another way out of the cave and that meant that he was trapped. Something in the darkness snatched the stick away from Lance and he started sinking into the sand.

  
“Keith! Keith, help me!” Lance was in up to his thighs and couldn’t pull himself out.

  
“They can’t hear you my little kitten, but you’ll be okay. Mommy’s right here.” A sweet feminine voice spoke in his ear. Lance started to panic and squirmed as he sank faster and was now up to his chest.

  
“What’s going on? Who are you!?” Lance asked.

  
“Hush. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t struggle.” She said as he sank until the sand was at his neck.

  
“Keith!” He called out one last time before he was swallowed up by the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Coran looked down at Keith.  
“Where’s Lance? It’s almost time to eat.”

  
Keith opened an eye and looked up.  
“He told me that he went exploring.”  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Corran pursued the topic father.

  
“What do you mean he went exploring? Didn’t you two listen to Allura and Shiro when they said don’t go anywhere without another person?”

  
“Not really.” Coran face palmed.

“Please tell me he at least took his bayard.”

  
“I don’t think he took anything but his shorts.” Keith opened both eyes and sat up straight.

“Why does it even matter? You told us that there isn’t anyone alive around here for miles.”

  
“That is true, but we could be wrong. We can’t risk anyone getting lost or hurt.”

  
“He’ll be fine. He’s more than capable of scaring the crap out of anyone with his pop the weasel act.”

  
“Then you better hope that he turns up soon.”

  
“He’ll be here. He’ll make it.” Keith assured Coran then went back to resting under the shade of the tree.

  
\----------

  
Lance thought he was going to die. The sand was suffocating and gritty, but all of a sudden he fell through it and into a huge cavern illuminated by rocks glowing a bright aquamarine. He hit the ground with a thud and stood up rubbing the side that he landed on.

  
“What the hell?” Lance marvelled at the large cavern and the shimmering pool of water in front of him. The water was still like glass and reflected the images of stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cave. Looking around, Lance tried to find a way out by climbing the rugged walls. He slipped a little and cut his arm on a jagged rock that drew blood.

  
“Why are you trying to escape little paladin?” The same sweet voice from the dark cave said. Lance lost his balance and fell to the floor again. His eyes darted around looking for the source of the voice, but froze when he felt something lightly wrap around his ankle. Jerking away, Lance saw that a midnight colored vine had sprouted from the ground.

  
“How did you get a cut?” A tall woman materialised from thin air and grabbed Lance by the arm and examined his small wound like a flustered mother.

  
“Ahhh! What the heck!” Lance wrenched his arm away from her and put some distance between himself and the stranger. “Who are you?” She frowned.

  
“Don’t be like that my little kitten. Just let me heal your cut.”

  
“How do I know that I can trust you?” Lance studied the stranger. She was a species of alien he had never seen. Her skin was midnight black like the vines and adorned with silver tattoos that looked like arm bands. Her white hair, which was similar to Allura’s fell down her back in a braid with small luminous crystals woven in it. The woman’s eyes glowed the same color as the rocks and matched a two piece draped skirt and cropped top that she wore. A concerned look passed over her face.

  
“I am your mother, how could you not trust me?”

  
“WHAT!?!”

  
\----------

  
“Princess, wake up.” Shiro shook Allura awake because she had fallen asleep in the warm sun. Stretching, Allura yawned and sat up.

  
“I haven't been that relaxed in ages it seems.” She said as Shiro helped her up.

  
“Hunk and Coran finished making dinner.”  
Almost everyone had gathered by the fire pit that Hunk and Corran made for cooking the food. Everyone but Keith and Lance had sat down and were anticipating a delicious meal.

  
“Keith, hurry up and find your boyfriend so we can eat.” Pidge grumbled.

  
“Lance! Where did you go?! It’s time to eat!” Keith called out.

  
“Keith, Lance is probably just out enjoying a little freedom. I’m sure he’s fine.” Hunk said.

  
“Well I for one thought he shouldn't have gone without a second person.” Corran stated. Pidge tilted her head at him.

  
“You mean the buddy system? Isn’t that just for little kids when they go to the bathroom?”

  
“The buddy system is a very effective way to keep team members safe!” Corran stated in a matter of factly tone. Keith joined the group around the fire.

  
“I can’t find him. I hope he’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post whenever I want to so there isn't really a specific day I do updates.


	3. Chapter 3

“That's not possible! You must be mistaken! I’m a human. Let me spell that out for you I am a h-u-m-a-n!” Lance shouted.

  
“Akio! Do not disrespect your mother!” She grabbed his wrist and inspected his skin.  
“You’re so pale, Akio. But I can fix you.”

  
“Lady, I don’t know who you think I am, but I assure you that I am not Akio! My name is Lance!”

  
“Call me either mother or Veta. You know better then to use such informality when speaking to me. And what are you wearing? These look horribly inappropriate for you, young man. I’ll have to give you some marks and your hair is too dark, but don’t you worry Akio, I’ll make you all better.” Veta dragged the boy over to the wall and black vines grew around his wrists and ankles securing him to the wall of the cave.

  
“What are you doing!? What’s going to happen to me!?” Manipulating the rocks, Veta made a tunnel to the surface, but turned back to answer Lance.

  
“I’m just going to get some things to fix you. Hang on tight, mommy will be back soon.” Veta walked out and closed the tunnel behind her. The room dimmed and the vines restraining Lance tightened as he struggled to escape.

  
\----------

  
Veta took a deep breath of the fresh air and felt the gentle ocean breeze in her face, but something was off. Someone else was here, on her planet, she could feel it. Looking at the horizon, Veta spotted smoke.

  
“I must check to see if they are hostile or not. I can’t have anyone stealing my kitten from me.” Quietly, Veta made her way to where team Voltron had set up camp and spied on them.

  
“Corran, I’m going to go look for Lance.” Keith said with a concerned look on his face.

  
“Lance… Akio called himself Lance. Maybe these heathens were the ones to confuse my poor kitten.” Veta whispered to herself.

  
“Keith, you should take someone with you in case you get into some trouble.” Coran suggested.

  
“Fine. Shiro, do you want to come look for Lance with me?” Keith asked his leader. Sighing, Shiro stood up and followed Keith down the path Lance had taken earlier.

  
“This is the last time I’ll let you and Lance goof off like children.” Shiro said firmly with Veta watching intently from the cover of the tropical jungle growth.

  
“This has nothing to do with me! This whole ordeal is one hundred percent Lance!” Keith said throwing his hands into the air.

  
“Well… i’m not sure this is all his fault. I think Allura was wrong about no one living here. I feel like something is watching us.”

  
“Allura!? As in that fowle wretch from Altea!? She dares to step on my planet? After taking my first born child to become some sort of paladin! I think not!” Veta said to herself.

  
“I’m getting that feeling too.” Rubbing the back of his neck, Keith looked around nervously until Veta walked out of the dense trees into the open blocking their path.

  
“Looks like there are other people out here.” Keith said and stared at the odd woman.

  
“You will leave this place and never return. Understood?” Veta growled angrily.

  
“We’ll be happy to leave as long as you let us find our friend first.” Shiro said with a gentle smile.

  
“No. You and your filthy princess of Altea will leave my new child and I alone. I do not want your corrupt way of thinking to infect him!”

  
“Allura is not filthy. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I’m Shiro and this is Keith. We’re paladins of Voltron and we’re looking for our friend Lance.” Shiro said calmly keeping his emotions under control while Keith was the exact opposite.

  
“Paladins of Voltron!? All of you must leave immediately! Before I kill all of you!” Veta flicked her wrist towards them and a huge wave crashed over the search party of two disorienting them while Veta ran away.

  
She quickly gathered the things she needed to make medicine for her kitten then opened the tunnel that lead to the cave below and closed it behind her. Breathing heavily from running about, Veta ground up the herbs she collected and turned it into a paste using a mortar and pestle she formed out of the rock.

  
“Akio, it’s time for your medicine.” She brought the lip of the stone bowl to his mouth and tried coaxing him to eat the paste, but he wouldn’t. Getting fed up with his rejection of the substance, Veta squeezed his mouth open and forced him to take in the vile looking green paste.

  
“Now swallow it like a good boy.” Veta forced his mouth shut and kept it clamped down until he swallowed every last bit of it.

  
“What a good boy, Akio. Now get some rest my kitten. Let the medicine take effect on your body.” She said softly and waited until Lance’s eyelids dropped and he surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions on this chapter feel free to leave a comment because I know this was a bit rushed and confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a cunfuzzling chapter. Sorry in advance.

Shiro coughed up sea water then helped Keith up.

  
“What just happened?” Keith asked pushing his wet bangs off of his face.

  
“I don’t know, but I’m sure Allura would glad to tell us about whoever that crazy person was.”

  
“But we have to find Lance! For all we know she could have him!”

  
“Keith, it’s not smart to pick a fight without backup. We at least need to get Allura and the rest of the team. Plus it’s getting late and we have no idea where we’re going.” Shiro started heading back towards camp.

  
“But Shiro!”

  
“Lance will be fine. We can look for him in the morning.”

  
“Fine.” Keith crossed his arms and reluctantly followed Shiro back.

  
\----------

  
“Akio, wake up my little baby. It’s time for another dose.” The vines around Lance's wrists untangled and Veta caught him as he fell. He sluggishly opened his eyes to see that he was lying in Veta’s lap.

  
“Did you have a good sleep?” She asked.

  
“Well I was tied to a wall… how do you think I slept!?” Frowning, Veta stroked his hair lightly.

  
“It seems you are a little grumpy this morning. It must be time to give you a second dose.” She picked up another bowl of the green paste he ingested earlier. The sight of the slime made his stomach do flips and he tried to get up but realized that he couldn't feel his legs from the knee cap down.

  
“Why can’t I feel my legs?”

  
“Take your medicine, Akio.” Veta ignored his question entirely. Pushing himself up, Lance stared at his legs in horror. From the knee cap down his legs had turned the same color as Veta’s skin and the dark color seemed to spread up his body.

  
“It’s okay Akio! You’ll regain control over your legs when you’ve learned to obey your mother.” Lance attempted to get away using his arms but Veta was quick to grab him by the wrists.

  
“Akio, just take your medicine! You don’t want a repeat of last night's experience, do you?”

  
“No.” Lance replied sourly.

  
“It’s no, mother. Say it right Akio.”

  
“No, mother.” Lance spat. Veta smiled and gave the bowl to Lance who hesitantly ate the bitter paste.

  
“That’s my good boy.”

  
When Lance was done, Veta took the bowl from him and kissed him on the forehead. His face contorted in pain as he started to lose feeling in his hands and a sharp pain rose in his chest.

  
“What was in the paste? Did you poison me?” Lance asked.

  
“Why would I poison my only son?” Veta took his hand and spread his numb fingers to get a good look as his fingertips started turning the same midnight color as his legs.

  
“You’re doing so good, Akio. At this rate you’ll be fully cleansed by morning.”

  
“Cleansed? What’s going to happen to me?”

  
“Shh. You don’t have to worry about anything right now. You’re safe. You’re home.” Lance started to get annoyed with Veta’s voice constantly cooing in his ears trying to get him to calm down.

  
“This isn’t my home. I’m not anywhere near my home.” Lance growled.

  
“Those nasty paladins really did mess with your head, didn’t they?” Veta rubbed the side of his head. “I won’t let their crimes stand, Akio. I’ll bring back your memories and we’ll be a happy family again. Don’t you want that Akio? Don’t you want to be happy?”

  
“I was perfectly fine before you trapped me down here!"

  
“There's that fast mouth again. I’ll just have to fix that now and make you obedient again.” Veta dragged him to the side of the sparkling pool.

  
“I was hoping you would obey me and take the less painful route to your cleansing, but it seems that you just love to mouth off to me. So that leaves you with option two.”

  
“And what would that be, mother?” Lance spat mockingly.

  
“The quickest way to your purity which is also the most painful.” Vines shot up from the pool and wrapped around Lance's arms and legs. The vines dragged him down into the water where the numb sensation gave away to burning agony. He fought against the vines as best as he could, but his arms felt weak and he was soon pulled under the surface.

  
Pain blanketed his whole body as the liquid felt like fire burning his skin. Struggling fruitlessly, Lance soon gave up his breath and the fiery substance took over his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Shiro was awoken by the bright morning sun… and also Keith's aggravated grumbling.  
“Guys, it’s time to get up! Daylight is burning!” Keith said impatiently.

  
“It’s too early in the morning! Go back to bed!” Pidge yelled from the tent she shared with Allura.

  
“Yeah, it’s not like Lance is in mortal danger.” Hunk mumbled with his eyes still shut.  
Shiro sat up and to his surprise found that Coran was still peacefully sleeping despite the fact that he slept in between Hunk and Keith that night. Deciding that it would be best for everyone to get up early anyway, Shiro chimed into the conversation with his commanding tone.

  
“Keith is right. We need to get an early start on the day anyway.” Groans came from the rest if the members as the small campsite stirred with sleepy alteans and humans alike.  
Hunk started a fire and Coran started stirring together some ingredients for breakfast. Allura was putting up her hair into a bun while Pidge glared at everything like she had laser vision.

  
“Hurry up! We don’t have all day!” Keith urged. Everyone gave Shiro the ‘do something about him look’ and he sighed as he walked over to the tense teen.

  
“Keith, you need to calm down. The team isn’t going to get anywhere if we can’t even wake up and eat breakfast, okay? You just need to practice patience.” Keith crossed his arms and grumbled about everyone being slow that morning.

  
Once everyone had finished getting ready and had eaten they split up into three search parties. Pidge and Coran would search the jungle area. Allura and Hunk would take the right side of the beach and Keith and Shiro would search the left side of the beach.

  
“Does everyone know what they’re doing?” Shiro asked. Everyone replied with a yes and the search for the blue paladin began.

  
\----------

  
Shiro and Keith searched down their stretch of beach looking for Lance. They walked on the soft sand until they reached a system of sea caves next to a densely forested area of various tree types.

  
“Do you think he could’ve gone down this way?” Keith asked.

  
“I’ll check. You should stay here. If we both get lost then that wouldn't be good.” Shiro activated his arm and cautiously entered the dark cave.

  
“Lance!? Are you in here!?” Shiro asked. When no answer came he turned to walk out but stone pillars blocked his way.

  
“Shiro!” Keith ran to the entrance of the cave. “Shiro, are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just step back I think I can break out. Tell the others to watch out for traps.” Shiro slammed his galra fist into the stone pillars chipping away at them little by little.

  
Running to the open beach area, Keith caught a glimpse of a figure off in the distance down the shore a ways. Could it be Lance? He forgot about Shiro being in danger and all about warning the others about danger. Keith squinted to confirm his suspicion and grew excited at the thought of embracing his poor boyfriend.

  
“Guys! It’s Lance! I found Lance!” Keith bounded towards the figure who was most definitely Lance. Only when Keith got a little closer did he realize that something was wrong with him. This couldn’t possible be Lance. Lance didn’t have snow white hair or jet black skin or silver tattoos etched on his arms and torso. Then the figure turned around and Keith’s heart stopped. His eyes, they lacked a pupil and a white, but they glowed the same shade as Lance’s ocean blue eyes.

  
“Lance, is that you?” He asked with hesitation seeded in his voice.

  
“Keith!” A wide familiar smile spread over his face and the figure ran and embraced Keith in a tight hug. Tears gathered in his eyes and his voice wavered a little as he spoke.

  
“Keith… I thought I would never see you again.” Keith pulled away from the hug.

  
“Lance, what happened to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! There's more in store and you haven't seen the last of Veta yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is like a paragraph or two where Lance is naked but I don't go into details. Plus I tried my hand at some romance lines. They're not my thing. I can't write anything romantic whatsoever. I tried to make it longer this time and it explains a few details so yeah. Anyway enjoy :)

Lance opened his eyes. He was still in the pool that Veta threw him into, but it no longer burned him. He didn’t drown either. It was actually quite pleasant and enjoyable. Cautiously he emerged from the crystal clear pool and searched the cavern for any signs of Veta. Seeing that she was gone, Lance deemed it safe to walk out into the open. That’s when he noticed that it was a little too breezy down south. He looked down.

  
Crap.

  
He was naked. He did a double take then scanned his body and his mouth went dry. Lance definitely didn’t look human anymore. Panic crowded his mind and he didn’t even notice when Veta came in holding a long strip of black cloth.

  
“Akio!” Veta startled Lance and he instinctively covered his privates. “I wasn’t expecting you to wake up for a few vargas. I brought you some clothes.” She held out the cloth for him and he snatched it from her and sloppily tied it around his waist to cover himself.

  
“That’s not how you tie it. Come here. Let me do it.” Veta took the cloth off of him and wrapped it around his waist making a skirt that reminded Lance of what ancient egyptians would wear.

  
“Now you look just like you did all those years ago. Before you became a paladin.” Lance stumbled backwards at the word paladin.

  
“Exactly how long ago was this!?” A little voice in the back of his head screamed out ten thousand years.

  
“It must have been thousands of years. I’m not too good at keeping track of time. But it doesn’t matter how long it’s been. You’re home safe and sound.”

  
“I don’t know who this Akio guy is, but you trapped me down here, turned me into this,” Lance motioned to his body. “and you’re obviously bonkers! So turn me back now!”

  
“Akio! What’s gotten into you? Is this still about Allura and the other paladins?!” The voice screamed ‘You’re Akio. The blue paladin is Akio!’ Lance tuned it out.

  
“My name isn’t Akio! And this isn’t about Allura or the other paladins! It’s about you kidnapping me!”

  
“I’ll kill them! I’ll kill them all! They’ve damaged you more than I thought.” Veta suddenly vanished leaving Lance to panic about what would happen.

  
“Shoot! Why did I have to open my big mouth!?” Lance cursed himself. “If only I could do that thing Mother-I mean Veta did to get to the surface.” Lance copied the motions she performed and to his surprise the rock morphed and receded forming a near perfect tunnel to the surface. His legs slightly ached from whatever Veta did to him but he pressed on until he reached daylight and made a sprint for the shore.

  
Fresh air blew in his face and it felt amazing. He heard a soft voice in the distance then turned around to see none other than Keith. Lance felt tears well in his eyes as he raced across the sand towards Keith.

  
\----------

  
“Lance, what happened to you?” Keith looked over his boyfriend's body and examined the tattoos that stained his body.

  
“Don’t worry about me, Keith. Don’t worry one little hair on your stupid mullet. I’ll be fine. Mother will be kind to me, but she wants to kill Allura. You have to warn everyone. You have to get off this planet.” Lance started feeling faint, but he pushed the feeling down and gripped Keith's shoulder to steady himself.

  
“Lance, what are you talking about? Who wants to kill Allura!?”

  
“Mother wants to… I-I mean Veta. Veta wants to kill Allura. You have to go! You guys have to go right now!”

  
“Is Veta the one who did this to you?!”

  
“Mother was only trying to help me!” Lance’s knees gave away and Keith caught him then helped him up. Lance’s voice softened a little.

“Yes, Veta did this to me, but don’t fight her. Things will only get worse if you pick a fight with her. Just please, Keith. Please promise me something.”

  
“What? What is it!? You’re talking like you’re going to die!”

  
“I’m not going to die. Please get everyone out of here and don’t look back. Please Keith, don’t think about me, just go!” Keith slapped Lance on the cheek.

  
“You don’t always have to be a selfless idiot! We’re not going anywhere without you! I don’t care if you’re human or galran or whatever the heck you are now! You’re still Lance and I will always love you and don’t you dare think for one moment that I’ll ever leave you on this planet alone because I won’t!”

  
“Shut your sentimental quiznack and kiss me you stupid mullet!” Lance complained.

  
“I still don’t think you’re using that word correctly.” Keith’s lips locked with Lance's foreign but yet still familiar lips and relished the moment until Lance pulled away.

  
“Why’d you stop?” Looking up, Keith realized that Shiro had gotten out and was awkwardly standing there.

  
“Lance is that really you?” The two teens immediately straightened up and brushed themselves off.

  
“Yeah, well who else would look so good in black?” Lance slapped his hip and flashed a smile to break the awkwardness. It didn’t work.

  
“We really should tell the others to get back to camp. I have a feeling we’re unwanted here.” Just as Shiro said that a jagged rock burst out of the sand nearly skewering the black paladin.

  
“She knows where we are! We have to go!” Lance went to run but his legs gave out again and he got a mouthful of gritty sand.

  
“You’re in no condition to run!” Shiro scolded.

  
“Then either leave me here or someone has to carry me.” Keith immediately scoped Lance into his arms and the group started running. Lance was blushing furiously… well at least that's what Keith was guessing since his cheeks had developed a light dusting of silver specks that looked like stars against his midnight cheeks.

  
“Are you blushing?” Keith asked with a smirk on his face.

  
“NO… maybe. You’ve just never carried me before.”

  
“I’ve cradled you in my arms before.”

  
“Keith! Don’t bring that up right now!”

  
“Both of you zip it and focus on getting away from this Veta person!” Shiro barked. The rocks stopped coming from the ground but the waves started getting rough and soon crashed over them.

  
Choking on the water that suddenly entered their throats, Shiro and Keith began to drown. Lance managed to stay afloat but started panicking. Trying something he had seen Veta do, Lance thrusted his hands downward and he felt soft sand between his toes. He split the water. He actually managed to split the water! Shiro and Keith coughed up the water and took deep breaths of air.

  
“Lance, what-the-hell-was-that?” Keith wheezed.

  
“I-I don’t really know. But don’t question it! Let’s go!” The three scrambled to the shore.

  
“We should go through the jungle. There's more coverage and we could hide instead of being sitting ducks.” Shiro suggested. Lance developed a mild headache and pushed the feeling back trying to focus on the task at hand.

  
“No, Veta has power in the jungle. She can manipulate the elements.”

  
“So you’re saying we aren’t safe anywhere?” Keith asked.

  
“Well… yeah, but-” Pain overwhelmed his head and he clutched at his head screaming for it to stop. It felt like a knife was being jammed into his head, and Lance screamed.

  
“Lance! What’s wrong!?” Keith tried to help his boyfriend but was pushed away by a woman who had materialized from thin air.

  
“Don’t touch him! Leave my Akio alone!” Veta cupped Lance's cheek in her hand. “Akio, what's wrong baby? Why did you run away from me?” Anger burned in Keith as Veta possessively ran her hand through Lance’s white hair.

  
“Mother! Why does my head hurt so much!? It hurts so much!”

  
“Shh. Let me take care of you Akio. Let me nurture you.” She touched the temples of Lance’s head then his eyes fluttered shut and a wave of peace washed over his pain.


End file.
